Topi, Tahu, Tekstil
by Kuroi Onee-san
Summary: Hujan badai yang terjadi di Inaba membawa kejadian tersendiri bagi para ketiga orang teman tersebut.—Kanji, Naoto, Rise.


**Genre. **Friendship/Humor

**Rating. **Teen/PG-13

**Disclaimer. **Persona 4 / The Animation / Ultimate / Golden bukan punya saya, itu punya ATLUS

**a/n. **

Okeeee! Saya masih hidup, saudara-saudara. Sudah lama saya tak bersua di fandom Persona akibat kehidupan SMA yang menggila, tugas dimana-mana dan saya masih banyak hal yang belum dilakukan—oke cukup curcol. Cerita ini terinspirasi dari ulangan Kimia (percaya aja deh), dan jarang banget banget banget saya buat cerita tentang P4 jadi silahkan dinikmati. JUDUL RANDOM, OKE?

Dan...awalnya ini untuk akhir 2011, tapi baru jadi 2012 ._. oke! Lanjut aja! Genap sudah fanfic saya #abaikan

**Warning. **OOC DAHSYAT, HUMOR GARING. Silahkan membaca di tempat terang dengan jarak cukup agar tidak merusak mata dan jangan sambil minum.

* * *

><p><strong>Topi, Tekstil, Tofu<strong>

2012 (c) Kuroi-Oneesan

* * *

><p>April, 2012<p>

Awalnya seorang Tatsumi Kanji yang ditinggal sendiri oleh sang ibu tercinta (dengan alasan berendam onsen bersama ibu-ibu PKK) di Tatsumi Textile tidak pernah berpikir akan mendapatkan kejadian sedemikian rupa di tengah badai yang kerap menerjang Inaba. Kejadian ini berawal ketika ia hendak pulang dari Okina setelah membeli perkakas untuk kelas menjahitnya minggu ini. Menyadari bahwa awan sudah menutupi matahari, ia bergegas menaiki kereta dan pulang ke Yasoinaba.

Ternyata, matahari ataupun Dewi Fortuna sekalipun tidak berpihak padanya, melainkan hujan deras sudah membasahi bumi yang mengkerut seperti alisnya. Untungnya Kanji membawa payung hitam—bukan tanda berkabung, tentunya—walau payung tersebut naas tertabrak angin tepat setelah Kanji keluar stasiun. Sang preman itupun menerjang hujan dengan kecepatan cahaya, tidak peduli seluruh bajunya akan basah.

Di jalanan sekitar kuil, dimana seluruh dunia sudah hening akibat angin badai dan hujan, ia telah menemukan hal tidak terduga itu—

—seonggok manusia.

Ya, manusia—entah hidup atau itu halusinasi.

Sampai-sampai Kanji mengerem di tempat, termangu bertopang dagu dan mengucek mata—ternyata itu _nyata_.

Dari pakaian dan lekuk tubuhnya, rasanya Kanji mengenali _mayat _yang sudah menjadi bulan-bulanan air di sana. Matanya menatap arah langit sejenak, ditemukannya di dahan pohon yang cukup tinggi sebuah bukti yang menerangkan jelas _siapa_ di sana. Beberapa dahan sudah patah percuma di bawahnya, namun bukti tersebut tidak lekang tertiup angin.

Sebuah topi berwarna biru.

"O-Oi, Naoto!" pekiknya, Kanji pun mendekati orang tersebut.

Ditemukannya sang detektif muda sudah tidak berdaya dengan sedikt luka di kepalanya—tampaknya ia terbentur tanah gravel, naas sekali. Langkah awal ia mengungsikan Naoto dan belanjaannya, langkah kedua ia memanjat pohon dan mengambil topi gadis itu, langkah akhir ia kembali ke rumah dan berusaha mengeringkan diri dan juga tamunya.

"Hatsyiii—" Kanji bersin sejenak. Otaknya masih berputar, berkutat pada beragam hal.

_Err...kenapa Naoto—kenapa dia ada di sana? Lalu sekarang aku akan berdua dengannya di satu rumah? Argh! Kenapa harus badai begini? Kenapa dia tidak sadar! Aku harus mengganti bajunya kan? Lho! Tapi kan—_

_ARGH! SIAL! Aku—harus memanggil bantuan!_

Dicarinya _handphone _di saku celananya yang basah, di carinya kontak yang bisa ia hubungi. Seseorang yang dekat tempat tinggalnya, dan HARUS wanita bukan orang mesum (baca: Yosuke-senpai).

_Amagi-senpai... tidak, terlalu jauh, Satonaka-senpai... aku tidak punya nomornya, Naoki... HEI! DIA BUKAN CEWEK! Baiklah, kalau begitu Rise... kalau tidak salah ibu menyimpan nomor Marukyu Tofu disini..._

Menekan telepon dengan sedikit frustasi dan ekspektasi, Kanji berusaha memanggil Rise. Wala setelah dipikir-pikir Kanji lagi, ini kali pertamanya menelpon _perempuan_ dan ia agak _jet lag _ akan hal itu. Kira-kira kata-kata apa yang harus ia keluarkan lebih dahulu?

_PIP_

Ah, sudah diangkat.

"_Ya, dengan Marukyu Tofu."_

Bingo, itu bukan neneknya.

"Ah—err, I-i-ini...Rise?"

"_Oh Kanji-kun, ada apa badai-badai begini?"_

"Itu..."

"_Apa~?"_

"Bo, boleh aku pinjam pakaian dalammu?"

_Krik._

Sebuah kalimat pertanyaan yang tidak usah terucapkan malah terucapkan.

"_Kanji-kun. Pakai saja punya ibumu—"_

"Ma—MAKSUDKU BUKAN ITU, BODOH! K-Kau bisa kesini? Naoto ada disini dan—"

"_A—APA! K-KAMU LAGI __**NGAMAR**__ SAMA NAOTO-KUN!"_

"O-OI! DENGERIN DULU! Jadi ceritanya..."

Sekian menit penjelasan berguna terlontar dari mulut Kanji—setidaknya kesalahpahaman bisa diluruskan. Setelah menutup telpon, tanpa terasa Rise sudah datang ke rumahnya dengan pakaian dalam cadangan (ini bukan salah ketik, Kanji memintanya).

"Tapi _ukuranku_ lebih kecil dari Naoto-kun, lho?" kata-kata pertama Rise di rumah Kanji yang membuat sang preman menepuk dahi.

"Bukan itu masalahnya..." ujar Kanji. "Bantu aku, mana mungkin aku **mengganti **baju Naoto, sudah kubilang tadi di telepon..."

"Kau kan _manly_, ganti saja bajunya sendiri." Rise membalas dengan enteng.

Seketika wajah Kanji memerah, "OI! INI TIDAK SEGAMPANG ITU!"

Gadis idol itu menghela napas, ia sedikit tergelitik dengan ekspresi Kanji. "Iya, iya, kubantu. Kau punya baju ganti untuk Naoto-kun, kan? _Baju dari kelas menjahitmu misalkan?_"

"Eh? Tapi baju itu—"

"Sudahlah, ayo cepat. Kau juga jangan basah terus begitu nanti kau masuk angin!"

Bermenit-menit lama, akhirnya Kanji selesai dengan segalanya—menjemur baju (yang tentu saja dilakukan Rise, minus baju Kanji), mengepel lantai (dilakukan sepenuhnya oleh Kanji yang dilarang keras memasuki tempat dimana Rise mengganti baju Naoto), mengobati Naoto (walau harus telaten akibat Rise salah mengartikan _alkohol 70% _ sebagai _sesuatu yang bisa diminum_) dan membaringkan Naoto di ruangan hangat serta mengganti bajunya dengan _salah satu karyanya_ dengan bantuan Rise.

"Nah, sudah selesai. Mau kubuatkan bubur—"

"Aku saja." Kanji menolak mentah-mentah. "Bisa-bisa anak orang mati kalau kau yang buat."

Dengan indahnya, Rise membuat Kanji mencium tatami rumahnya sendiri

"Ooh? Kau bermaksud menghinaku ya! Maaf saja kalau omeletku waktu itu pedas!"

"Makanya buburnya aku saja yang buat! Bisa-bisa kau masukkan bayam ke dalam bubur!"

Setelah bertengkar (cukup) lama, akhirnya diputuskan mereka memasak bersama. Naoto belum juga siuman. Bahan di rumah Kanji dirasa cukup, ada beras bahkan suwiran ayam serta bumbu-bumbu sederhana. Kanji sudah bersikeras agar Rise melakukan kerjaan memotong saja, tidak untuk mencampur bahan.

"Wanginya enak, Kanji-kun~ tidak kusangka kau bisa masak!" Rise terkekeh. Ia menyadari bahwa plastik bening yang ia bawa daritadi tidak dihiraukan. "Oh ya, aku bawa tofu, kujadikan Mapo Tofu saja, ya?"

"Jangan pernah menghina Kanji-sama." Kanji berbangga diri seraya mengaduk bubur. "Mapo Tofu, rasanya pasti enak sekali. Sedikit pedas tidak masalah sih."

Rise tengah memotong tofu menjadi beberapa bagian persegi dan hendak meracik bumbu dan penambah lain. Kanji pun masih khidmat mengaduk bubur.

"Rise, ambilkan mangkuk tiga buah di laci sebelah kanan sana. Dan oh ya, jangan sampai kau membuka lacinya terlalu kencang karena—"

_KROMPYANG_. _GABRUK. GUBRAK. PYAR._

"—benda-benda di atasnya bisa jatuh, bodoh." Sudah diduga, Kanji pun menghela nafas panjang. Ditinggalkannya bubur dan ditujunya Rise yang gagal mengeluarkan suara _kya _seperti gadis muda pada umumnya mengingat dirinya sudah tertimpa berbagai peralatan rumah tangga.

Membersihkan kekacauan dan membiarkan Rise menyajikan bubur dan mangkuk besar Mapo Tofu (yang warnanya benar-benar merah) di atas meja kayu di ruang tengah, tibalah waktu santai—setidaknya untuk Kanji. Mereka berdua duduk di sekitar meja makan, menunggu Naoto sadar.

"Hh...akhirnya."

"Di rumah Kanji-kun menyenangkan~" Rise memeluk bantal duduk di bawahnya seraya berguling kesana kemari. "Di rumah ini bau kain!"

"Maksudmu apa sih?" dengus Kanji. "Memangnya kain ada baunya, ya?"

"Kalau begini setiap hari menyenangkan juga,"

"Haaah? Kau mau tinggal disini?" jawab Kanji polos.

"BUKAN!—maksudku, menghabiskan waktu bersama semuanya walau senpai sudah pindah ke Tokyo."

"Hmm...ada benarnya juga." Kanji berpangku tangan. "Semenjak Souji-senpai pulang, rasanya para senpai sudah sibuk untuk ujian negara—ya, kecuali Yosuke-senpai—dan Teddie juga sibuk di Junes."

"Hmph—hahahaha! Memang Teddie sibuk ngapain?" Rise tertawa lepas. "Ada-ada saja kau Kanji-kun."

Kanji menghela napas dan bergestur seakan itu adalah hal lumrah. "Memang begitu kan? Kita saja yang paling nggak sibuk sendiri."

"Yaah~ itu karena aku belum kembali ke industri layar kaca dan Naoto tidak ada kerjaan. Kau sendiri kan punya kelas menjahitmu?"

"Iya sih, karena anjuran Souji-senpai aku membukanya."

"...Dan karena Souji-senpai juga aku ingin kembali ke industri layar kaca."

"Wow, senpai memang menyatukan kita, eh? Berarti kita harusnya jangan pecah belah karena senpai nggak ada."

Rise memberikan aplaus, "Setuju, Kanji-kun! Dan—Oh ya, buburnya sudah boleh kumakan?"

"Eh? Ya, silahkan saja." Kanji mempersilahkan. "Sekalian nyicip Mapo Tofumu, ya?"

"Oh ya, Kanji-kun, ngomong-ngomong soal kelas menjahit..." Rise mengingat sesuatu, "Baju itu—apa tidak masalah dipakaikan ke Naoto?"

"...Hrrm, semoga saja dia menyukainya—" namun ucapan keren Kanji terganggu oleh panas yang membakar lidah dan kerongkongannya sekarang ini, "PEDAAAAASSSS! RISE KAU MASUKKAN APA KE DALAM TOFU INI—AAAARGH—AIR, AIR!"

Dengan ekspresi (sok) polos, Rise meletakkan telunjuknya di pinggir dagunya, "Umm, _foie gras_?"

"BOHONG! INI RASA LADA DAN CABAI KERITING!" Kanji gelagapan, tangannya menggapai, keringatnya mengucur deras, "AIR—!"

—Pada akhirnya, satu hari ketika badai di Inaba tersebut berakhir dengan damai.

**End.**

* * *

><p><strong>an.**

Yak, porsi cerita gaje sudah selesai dengan ending super ngegantung. Saya ga ada niat romens sama sekali cuma mungkin akan ada anggapan KanjiRise disini #ngacowoy

Baik, terima kasih sudah menemani saya dan pokoknya terima kasih sudah membaca dan selamat semester baru semuanya~! #plak

* * *

><p><strong>Omake.<strong>

Kanji dan Rise berencana membereskan kekacauan atas Mapo Tofu Rise barusan. Mereka terhenti ketika pintu geser menuju kamar yang dipakai Kanji untuk membaringkan Naoto terbuka, sang detektif yang biasa dilihat mereka tegas di publik itu mengucek-ucek mata dengan imutnya di hadapan mereka.

"Ngg...? Dimana ini? Rasanya tadi aku mau ke Yomenaido dan aku menabrak pohon—tunggu—" Naoto walau terbangun tengah bermain dengan intuisinya. "Di—Dimana ini!"

"Naoto-kun, tenanglah! Ini di rumah Kanji-kun!" Rise berusaha mencairkan suasana.

"Ta, tapi pakaianku pasti basah,—"

Iris biru Naoto memperhatikan pakaiannya yang sudah terganti sebagai—_dress_ putih terusan lengan panjang yang sangat-amat-tampak-seperti-baju-tidur.

[Catatan Kaki: Penampilan ataupun visualisasi Naoto sekarang diserahkan oleh author kepada para pembaca yang budiman.]

"Kyaaaa~ Naoto-kun imut sekali!"

Rise terpana, Kanji hanya bisa diam dengan wajah merona serta mulut menganga entah karena senang atau jarang melihat sang detektif seperti putri raja, sementara sang wanita hanya berlari kabur dari rumah tempat kejadian perkara, **malu.**

**Omake End? #plak**

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! coretreviewnyaditunggucoret<strong>


End file.
